


Sleeping Beauty

by Farasha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Facials, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Marking, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: Victor is too tired for sex after long days of practice at the rink. Yuuri isn't, though, and Victor is more than okay with that.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this kinkmeme prompt: https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=240497#cmt240497

Yuuri had not expected this.

To be fair, Yuuri had not expected a lot of things from Victor. Genuine interest in him, for one, much less actual attraction or real want. Yuuri was nobody special (he said to himself, trying his hardest to balance out Victor's constant assertions that he was _amazing_ and _beautiful_ and _sexy_ \- Victor was biased, and Yuuri needed his self-image to stay realistic). Victor was... Victor. Sometimes it was still hard to believe Victor was a real person he could touch, that would not only let Yuuri touch him but would beg for it.

It had been a very long day at the rink. Yuuri was tired, even after dinner and some time spent with Victor curled up at his side on the couch. If he was tired, it meant Victor was exhausted. Legend the man might be, but the one area where he couldn't keep up with Yuuri was the ability to push his body past tired and out the other side through sheer bloody-minded determination.

"Bed," Yuuri said softly, nudging Victor. Instead of sitting up, Victor slumped lower, his head falling into Yuuri's lap. He rubbed his cheek on Yuuri's thigh, murmuring something indecipherable. Yuuri wasn't even sure it was English.

Victor's breath was warm through the thin material of his threadbare sweatpants. His silver hair fanned out across Yuuri's thigh, his pale lashes curved against his cheek. Yuuri swallowed, feeling himself start to swell beneath the curve of Victor's cheek. A soft, breathless chuckle puffed over the front of Yuuri's pants.

"Can't believe you still have the energy," Victor mumbled. He groaned and sat up, staring at the wall for a moment before standing. His knee clicked loud enough that Yuuri heard it. He staggered off in the vague direction of the bedroom, and Yuuri followed to make sure he wouldn't just pass out in his clothes.

He found Victor slumped face first on the bed, his soft T-shirt riding up and his pants dipping low on his hips. Yuuri stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the vision of Victor sprawled out in their bed. Then he cleared his throat and crawled in bed beside him, tugging Victor up the mattress until his legs weren't hanging off the edge.

"You can if you want," Victor sighed out, not moving an inch to help as Yuuri tried to wrestle the covers from underneath him.

"Can what?" Yuuri asked, half convinced Victor was talking in his sleep.

Victor hummed and grabbed a corner of the blanket, hugging it to his chest and resisting all of Yuuri's efforts to tug it out of his grip to straighten the covers.

"You can fuck me," Victor said finally, sleepily mumbled into the pillow. "Even if I fall asleep. You can do what you like."

His eyes were closed, which was the only reason Yuuri froze in place, dry-mouthed, hard in an instant, instead of squeaking and hiding his face behind his hands.

"Victor?" His voice still squeaked a little, which he absolutely could not be blamed for in the slightest.

"You can," Victor said again. "I want you to have whatever you need. You can have me."

Yuuri felt like his face was on fire, his mouth hanging open, frozen in the act of tucking Victor in. What was he supposed to do with... with blanket permission to do anything to Victor?

His traitor brain immediately supplied a series of ideas, each filthier than the last, and now Yuuri's erection felt urgent instead of incidental.

"Okay," he said, his voice wavering, because what else could you say to that?

"Kiss," Victor said, sleepily demanding. Yuuri leaned and pressed their lips together. Victor's mouth was slack, like he was already asleep. Yuuri wondered in the split second before he pulled away how it would feel to slide his cock into that soft, unresisting mouth.

He sat up like he'd been burned. "Goodnight Victor."

"Mm," Victor said. Yuuri waited to see if he would say anything else, but his breathing only slowed, steady and deep.

He was asleep. Yuuri knelt on the bed, hard in his sweatpants, fingers digging into his knees. Victor's permission kept looping through his mind, and his eyes slid down to the bare strip of skin between Victor's shirt and his pants.

He could roll over and go to sleep, ignoring what Victor had said. That's what he would have done if he was a stronger person, but Yuuri was weak, and Victor was laid out like a delicious temptation, too much to pass up.

Carefully, Yuuri drew the blanket up, folding it across Victor's ribs. He let his fingers slide over the bare skin of his back, lightly, just to see how deeply Victor was out. Victor didn't even twitch. The only reaction to Yuuri's touch was Victor's skin prickling with goosebumps under his fingertips.

Yuuri hooked his fingers under the waistband of Victor's pants and worked them down in gentle tugs until his beautiful, sculpted ass was bare. Yuuri's mouth watered, his dick aching in his pants. Victor was stunning, lean muscle and flawless skin. Yuuri fitted his palms over the bare cheeks of his ass, squeezing gently. He leaned down, kissing one smooth cheek, then the other. The skin yielded only a little, firm muscle under the layer of cushioning. Yuuri bit before he could stop himself, a gentle impression of teeth into that perfect skin. He pulled back before he could leave a mark, still cautious.

Victor didn't move, oblivious to Yuuri's worship of his body. Yuuri shoved his own pants down, his cock bobbing free, damp at the tip. Slowly, shifting carefully so he wouldn't jostle, Yuuri moved until his knees were planted on either side of Victor's thighs. He lowered himself so slowly the muscles in his arms shook, choking back a loud groan when his dick slid into the cleft of Victor's ass.

Yuuri held still, trembling, pleasure racing through his blood, waiting to hear Victor's even breaths before he started to move. His cock slid between the perfect cheeks of Victor's ass, rutting against him. It was like Victor was only there for him to use, a pliant sex toy made just for Yuuri. Yuuri let a desperate, filthy moan escape before he bit down on his lip.

He usually closed his eyes when he masturbated, but this was different; even with Victor silent and limp, Yuuri couldn't tear his eyes away. Victor's face was slack, his lips parted, a bit of drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. Yuuri jostled his body on the bed with every slow grind of the hips. He was helpless, there entirely for Yuuri to use.

Yuuri's body seized up with a noisy gasp, his fingers twisting in the sheets. He spilled onto Victor's skin, slicking his lower back. His teeth ground into his lip, his head rolling back on his neck. It felt like he'd never stop coming, thrusting into the mess and getting it all over Victor's ass and his own cock. 

Yuuri sat back when he could finally make himself pull away from Victor's body, his knees shaky, watching his come drip between Victor's cheeks. His dick twitched at the sight and he reached down to pinch himself. Once was enough. Once was more than enough.

In a sudden flurry of embarrassment, Yuuri crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth. Slowly, gently, he wiped Victor's skin clean, then scrubbed himself off vigorously and tossed the soiled washcloth into the hamper. He straightened the covers and crawled under them with his heart thudding against his ribs.

The next morning, Yuuri couldn't even look at Victor without blushing. He kept his gaze fixed on the counter as he made tea. A small tremor in his fingers. What if Victor was joking? What if he'd said it half-asleep and hadn't meant it? And Yuuri had taken advantage of him, thought all those filthy things about him.

"So," Victor said, molding his front to Yuuri's back, hands on Yuuri's hips. "Did you just go to sleep last night after all?"

Yuuri dropped his spoon into his tea with a clatter. "I," he said, fumbling for words. "I, um."

"Yuuri," Victor breathed against his neck, his lips soft on Yuuri's skin. "Were you naughty last night when I was sleeping?"

Yuuri squirmed out of Victor's grip. His palms were starting to get clammy. Victor didn't sound upset or disgusted with him.

"I just- a little. That's all."

Color crept up Victor's face, his eyes going wide and round and his lips parting on a quick breath like a gasp.

"I didn't see anything," Victor said, sounding a little faint.

"I cleaned up," Yuuri protested. Did Victor think he was going to just leave him sticky and filthy?

Apparently Victor did, because the flush deepened into an attractive pink across his cheekbones.

"Next time, don't," he said. He didn't speak any louder than usual, but it seemed to ring in Yuuri's ears.

"Okay," Yuuri said quietly. Victor wasn't upset. He'd meant it. More than meant it - he wanted it.

That made things easier. Victor doted on Yuuri, showering him in affection, and sometimes it felt like Yuuri lagged behind in comparison. If Victor wanted this, Yuuri could give it to him.

The next time Yuuri found himself putting a bone-tired Victor to bed, he let himself linger. He arranged Victor's limbs on the bed while Victor was still awake enough to help a little, coaxed Victor into sitting up so Yuuri could strip his shirt off. Victor smiled up at him sleepily and murmured a goodnight before dropping off, just as quickly as he had the last time. When Victor was tired, he could fall asleep fast and stay asleep through anything.

This time, nervousness wasn't knotted in the pit of Yuuri's gut. This time, he took the chance to run his hands over Victor's skin, kiss Victor's collarbones. He worked Victor's pants down around the knees so he could suck at the tender skin on the inside of his thighs. This time, Yuuri wasn't shy about leaving marks, a constellation of red and purple between Victor's legs. Victor didn't make a sound, lying sprawled out over the sheets, his hands curled loosely beside his head.

He was soft, not hint of arousal from Yuuri's lips on his skin. His whole cock fit easily in Yuuri's mouth like that. The rise and fall of his chest grew a little faster, his skin flushing from between his nipples all the way up to his neck. Yuuri laved his tongue over the tender, vulnerable skin in his mouth and reached up to gently scrape his nails over Victor's nipples. Victor's cock jerked, starting to slowly fill out, but there was no other reaction.

Yuuri let Victor slip out of his mouth, tracing a finger along the underside of his half-hard dick. He was already going soft again, wilting against his stomach. Yuuri rubbed his thumb over the head, watching, fascinated, as it started to fill out again. He could play with Victor's cock like this for hours. 

Maybe he would, someday when they didn't have to go to the rink the next morning. It was already late, and Yuuri wasn't nearly done yet.

Yuuri hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since the first time. He crawled up the length of Victor's body, leaning one hand on the headboard. He could push his hips forward and smear the dripping head of his cock across Victor's lips, leaving a glistening trail behind. Yuuri's throat went dry. He swallowed to wet it, letting go of his cock so he could push his thumb against Victor's lower lip, gently slipping it between Victor's teeth.

Slowly, carefully, Yuuri pulled Victor's mouth open with his thumb. Victor started to drool immediately, a small wet spot growing on the pillowcase beneath his jaw. Yuuri bit the side of his tongue to hold back a moan and scooted forward a little more, until he could push the head of his dick into Victor's mouth.

It wasn't like getting a blowjob. Victor's lips didn't close around his shaft, his tongue didn't flirt over the edge of Yuuri's foreskin like Victor loved to do. Yuuri thrust shallowly against Victor's tongue, balancing on his knees so he could wrap his other hand around the shaft. 

It wouldn't have been enough, normally. The sensation was like jerking off while Victor tongued at the head of his cock, a filthy tease that would leave him right on the edge of orgasm. Like this, though, Yuuri stared down at Victor's closed eyes, felt the steady warm breath washing over his cock, and felt himself getting close already. Victor's perfect eyelashes rested against his cheeks. His lips were reddened, wet with spit and Yuuri's precome. He looked like a beautiful doll, made for one purpose. Yuuri tilted his hips, changing the angle so his cock pushed into Victor's cheek, spreading his fingers out across Victor's jaw so he could feel the bulge moving in and out of Victor's mouth.

It was heady, possessing what Yuuri had lusted after for so long. Like this, Victor was helpless, and Yuuri owned him, using Victor's mouth for his own selfish pleasure while Victor's cock lay soft between his bitten thighs.

Yuuri's cock pulsed in his hand. The first bit of come shot into Victor's mouth against his cheek, and then Yuuri pulled back, afraid to choke him on it. He came on Victor's face, striping his cheeks and his lips. Come dripped from his mouth onto the pillow. He was a mess, and Yuuri had to fight the urge to clean him up, remembering what Victor had said.

He sat back, breathing hard, his tongue stinging from where he'd bitten it trying to stay quiet. Slowly, he rearranged the blankets and curled up against Victor's side, languid with possessive satisfaction. Victor was his; he had Yuuri's mark all over him. Yuuri fell asleep with a smug smile on his lips.

He woke the next morning to the sound of his name, long and drawn-out, a moan in Victor's voice. Yuuri opened his eyes blearily. It took him a few moments of blinking, fumbling for his glasses, and trying to bring his brain back online before he understood what he was seeing.

Victor was leaned back against the headboard, his knees splayed wide, the fingers of one hand digging into the marks Yuuri had sucked into his skin while the other moved frantically over his cock.

"Yuuri," he moaned again, the noise that had woken Yuuri in the first place. "Yuuri, fuck, so hot. I woke up with your come all over my face."

Yuuri was too half-asleep to feel embarrassed. "Your mouth felt good," he said, watching Victor's back arch and his eyes close. Yuuri propped himself up on his elbows and licked his thumb, rubbing it over one of the dried streaks of come on Victor's face before pushing it into Victor's mouth.

Victor let out a long, wavering moan that hitched on a surprised gasp at the end. His stomach tightened and his toes curled into the sheets as he came all over himself, shooting across his stomach and dripping onto his hand. His eyes fluttered back open, dazed, and Yuuri pulled his thumb out of Victor's mouth with a pop, sitting up so he could kiss Victor on the lips.

"You look good like that," Yuuri said. "All mine."

Victor let his head thunk back against the headboard. "You're going to kill me."

Yuuri laughed quietly and kissed him again, longer this time. "Go shower and I'll make tea. We have a long day at the rink today."

Victor shivered, probably thinking about what a long day at the rink meant for that night, and kissed Yuuri hard.

"I love you so much," he said, and rolled out of bed, a bounce in his step as he went into the bathroom to start the shower.

Yuuri smiled, rolling into Victor's vacant spot, inhaling the scent of him mingled with the musky residue of Yuuri's come. He would make tea in a minute. Right now, he would wrap himself up in the way their bed smelled, in the lingering warmth of Victor's body, and doze for ten more minutes until their alarm went off to start the day.

He couldn't be entirely sure, but he thought maybe Victor pushed himself harder than usual that day. Yuuri was in the studio on Thursdays, working one end of the practice room while Lilia taught a class on the other. They had come to an understanding; Yuuri didn't require her instruction, as she deemed him an acceptable dancer already, and so Lilia allowed him space to himself. Sometimes, Yuuri overheard her berating a student in Russian for staring at Yuuri as he drifted through different step sequences, trying to get something to settle into place in his head for the next season.

Yuuri was always pleasantly worn out, not exhausted, leaving Lilia's studio. On the other hand, Thursday was Victor's hardest day at the rink, with morning and afternoon spent on honing his programs. By the time they were ready to go home, Victor hailed a cab rather than walking the few blocks to the apartment, then whined and leaned heavily on Yuuri as they climbed the steps to their door.

"Please walk Makkachin while I go die," Victor said, shuffling to the bedroom already.

"You have to eat dinner, it's in your plan," Yuuri admonished, catching him by the shoulders and pushing him into a chair. "What did you eat today?"

Victor forgot to keep up with his calorie count, sometimes. He was taller than Yuuri, and Yuuri had trouble missing one of his interval snacks, much less a meal. Sometimes, though, he would ask Victor what he'd eaten and Victor would stare blankly at him, like food was something required by mere mortals, not legendary skaters.

By coaxing and demanding, Yuuri kept Victor awake through dinner. It was a little worrying just _how_ tired he was - Victor didn't usually push himself so hard - but Yuuri also couldn't deny the little flutter of anticipation in his stomach when Victor started to nod off over his plate. He let Victor stagger off to bed this time, cleaning up their plates and hooking Makkachin's leash on his collar. He had an idea, and he wanted to make sure Victor was well asleep for it.

Victor was, when Yuuri returned to the apartment, stowing his shoes and Makkachin's leash in their place. He crept into the bedroom to find Victor curled up underneath the covers for once, his hand resting on the pillow beside his mouth. He was sleeping on his stomach. Yuuri stripped, dropping his clothes at the foot of the bed, and crept around the room, gathering what he'd need.

He crawled onto the bed, taking his time, his cock already getting hard from the thought of putting his hands all over Victor's skin while he was unresisting and unaware. He drew the blankets down slowly, and a fond smile stole over his face when he saw that Victor wasn't wearing anything to bed, not even underwear. Victor didn't just want this, he loved it.

Yuuri hoped he'd love waking up the next morning just as much as he had this one. The marks Yuuri left on his thighs had darkened throughout the day, smudges of bruise-red on his pale skin. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing them, fitting his lips over each and every one and leaving them damp with the swipe of his tongue. He shifted Victor's thighs apart, kissing his way up to the velvety skin of his balls. He slowly sucked one of them into his mouth, his hands kneading at Victor's ass, then switched to the other. Victor's cock filled out, jerking half-hard against the sheets before Yuuri pulled back and groped for the lube.

He pushed Victor's legs wider apart, grabbing a handful of one cheek of his ass to spread him open while he drizzled lube onto his hole. Victor was so relaxed Yuuri could push his fingers in with no resistance. Victor's body just accepted him, warm, wet, and yielding just like his mouth had been. Yuuri's breath sped up. He wasn't going to last any longer this time than he had any of the others.

The thought made him slow down, pumping his fingers in and out of Victor slowly, watching in rapt fascination as they pulled out and pushed back in. Victor lay sprawled where Yuuri had put him, spread out like an offering. Yuuri poured more lube over his hand and pushed a third finger inside him, twisting his wrist to get deeper into Victor's body.

Victor's cock had softened without stimulation, but it jerked again when Yuuri found his prostate. Victor's hole clenched around him and Yuuri froze, holding his breath as he looked up at Victor's face. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks and he shoved his face against the pillow, but they were unconscious movements. Yuuri hadn't woken him.

So he did it again, rubbing deliberately. Victor's body was an instrument tuned to his command, and Yuuri wanted to play with it. A tremor went through the muscles of Victor's ass as Yuuri moved his fingers in small circles over the smooth little bump. Yuuri worked his other hand between Victor's body and the bed, palming his cock. It was dripping, though it still wasn't hard, like Yuuri was pushing the come out of Victor before his body was ready.

Yuuri fumbled his hands free of Victor, slicking himself with more lube and crawling over Victor's body until he could rub the head of his cock against Victor's loosened hole. He rolled his hips, trying to stay patient and catch the right angle while he felt like he might explode if he didn't get inside Victor in the next few seconds.

Finally, he tilted his hips and sank inside. Victor was wet with lube and sleep-heavy. Yuuri slid in with no resistance, the clutch of Victor's body like a warm, gentle grip around him. He let himself sink down slowly, propped himself on his elbows until his chest was inches from Victor's back. He could feel the heat of Victor's skin. When he moved, Victor rocked limply against the sheets. His hand still laid beside his face on the bed, half-curled, his features stark in the dim light. He looked unreal, almost unearthly, and yet Yuuri had possession of him, filling him and covering him and using him.

Yuuri fucked him, watching fascinated as Victor's mouth fell open and his head jostled against the pillow. Yuuri tried to go gently, but Victor felt so good around him, he thrust harder than he meant to. For the span of a few of Victor's deep breaths, he slowed down until he was barely moving, waiting to see if Victor would wake.

Yuuri had seen Victor sleep on planes, on trains, in cars, on top of Yuuri, underneath Makkachin, in makeup chairs, and - one memorable incident - rinkside. To see him sleep through this, though - Yuuri was struck suddenly by how vulnerable Victor was, how much trust he'd placed in Yuuri to let him do this.

He gentled his pace, moving languidly, almost lazily. Victor liked it hard and vigorous when he was getting fucked, saving the slow and sweet lovemaking for when he was fucking Yuuri. Now, Yuuri reveled in the chance to take his time with Victor, indulging in his body.

Yuuri didn't know how long he kept going like that, slowly rocking in and out of Victor, the bedroom silent except for his own heavy breathing and the wet sounds of sex. Unlike before, when it had been sudden and explosive, Yuuri's orgasm stole over him like a blanket fresh from the dryer, pleasure curling through his whole body as he pressed in as deep as he could go and filled Victor up.

He rested his forehead on the smooth plane of Victor's back, catching his breath and coming back to himself. His shoulders were cramped from the effort of holding himself up, and he hissed through his teeth when he pulled out.

He couldn't see in the low light, so he slid his thumb over Victor, his breath catching all over again at how sloppy he'd left him.

It took some searching in the dark pile of sheets until he found the plug. It was one of Victor's favorites, black silicone, a comfortable size to wear for an extended amount of time. Yuuri pushed it in place, letting out a shaky breath at how easily Victor's body accepted it. Victor would wake up marked on the inside. Yuuri hoped he'd like it. He cleaned up, putting the lube back where it belonged. When he got back into bed, he couldn't resist reaching down to push against the base of the plug. He fell asleep with his hand resting possessively on Victor's ass.

Victor woke him up on purpose this time, grinding back against Yuuri's morning erection and making little whiny noises.

"Mm, morning," Yuuri slurred, his eyes sticky with sleep.

"Yuuri," Victor gasped, plainly halfway to coming already. "Yuuri, Yuuri, fuck me again. Make a mess out of me."

"You have practice," Yuuri said, but he was already reaching between their bodies to grab the base of the plug, twisting it, tugging at it until Victor shuddered, then pushing it back in. He nudged his face against the back of Victor's head until he shifted, exposing the nape of his neck. Yuuri kissed, then bit and sucked at the skin. It would show. From the way Victor moaned, strangled and desperate, he knew it. 

"Please," Victor said, rubbing himself shamelessly against Yuuri. "Please, I want you in me. I want to be full of you."

"You already are," Yuuri crooned into his ear. "I fucked you last night. You were so good for me, I took my time about it, fucked you until I thought I would fall asleep inside you."

Victor's moan was like a drug, a shot of adrenaline. Yuuri was fully awake now, excruciatingly hard. He pulled at the plug until it came free, yanking his boxers off and fumbling to get his dick lined up. Then he teased, rubbing his cock up and down the crack of Victor's ass while Victor pulled at the sheets and begged.

"Yuuri, _please_. Please fuck me. Please come inside me. I want to feel it this time."

Yuuri pushed, breaching Victor's body easily. It was filthy, obscene noises filling the early morning air. Yuuri rolled Victor over, still inside him, and pulled him up onto his knees and elbows.

"You wanted this?" he asked, and snapped his hips against Victor's ass.

"Yes, yes, yes," Victor chanted, and didn't stop. He kept saying it as Yuuri dug his fingers into Victor's hips and began to fuck him just how he liked. He kept saying it as Yuuri slumped over his back, biting at his shoulders. He only stopped saying it because Yuuri changed the angle of his hips until he was pounding into Victor at just the right angle to make him sound like he was choking on air instead, utterly unable to catch his breath.

Yuuri's dick was covered in his own come from the night before, making every thrust an effortless glide. He stared down at where his cock disappeared in and out of Victor, pulling Victor back against his thrusts.

Victor shifted until he was only propped up on one elbow, reaching down to grip his cock. Yuuri reached underneath him too, moaning when he found that Victor wasn't even stroking himself - he was squeezing the base of his dick, staving off his orgasm.

"Are you waiting for me?" Yuuri panted. "Want to feel me come before you do? Do you want me to make you _mine?_ "

"Yuuri, yes!" Victor shouted, squeezing down around Yuuri's cock. Yuuri wrapped his fingers around Victor, just above where his hand squeezed, stroking and rubbing his thumb against the slit like Victor loved. He kissed Victor's spine, lips soft against the bone.

"You're already mine, Victor," Yuuri said, surprising himself at how forceful it came out. "I get to use you however I want. Come, Victor, you're mine, you're mine."

Victor screamed into the pillow, coming into Yuuri's hand despite how hard he tried to strangle it back. Yuuri moaned, his thrusts stuttering, and shuddered through his own orgasm, leaving Victor even messier than he was before.

They collapsed onto the bed together, limbs tangled. The alarm clock started to ring. Neither of them moved. The alarm got louder, more insistent, until Makkachin started to bark and scratch at the bedroom door and Victor hurled a pillow at it with enough force to knock it off the nightstand and onto the floor with a clatter.

"You have to shower," Yuuri said. 

Victor shifted around on the bed, rubbing his thighs together like he was enjoying the feeling of being sticky with come.

"Later," he said. "Put the plug back in me?"

"We have to go to the rink. Even you can't skate with it in."

Victor looked up at Yuuri with his best puppy eyes, but Yuuri only laughed, pecking him on the cheek before finally rolling off Victor and out of bed.

"So mean to me," Victor said, sticking out his lip for good measure.

"If you don't hurry I'll shower without you," Yuuri said, already headed toward the bathroom. He smiled to himself when a flurry of rustling came from the bed, followed by quick footsteps.

Victor wrapped him up in a hug from behind, his lips resting on Yuuri's hair. "You're amazing."

Yuuri had not expected any of this, not in the slightest. He was beginning to think, though, that unexpected surprises were the best kind.


End file.
